


Blue

by Extras0fts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepless nights, i don't know what other tags to do haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extras0fts/pseuds/Extras0fts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're home, and whenever I'm with you, I feel blue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

"Calum?" Michael whispered as he stared out the window and watched lights flash across buildings. It's hard to see the stars when you're in a hotel room in a city you've never heard of. Michael felt like he was wound up too tight, like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. He felt worried, anxious about something he wasn't even sure of. The future? The past? The present? Michael couldn't decide, really. He got out of his plush seat by the window and padded over to the bed where his best friend was sleeping. "Calum," Michael called, poking the boy's arm. 

"Y-Yeah?" Calum yawned, lifting his head out from under the covers, eyes still closed. Michael feels bad for waking Calum up, especially since it's been a rough few weeks, but Calum was the only one who knew what to do when Michael was in a state like this. 

"I can't sleep," Michael whispered, pushing Calum's curls out of his face. Calum simply made a few unreadable noises and lifted his hand and dropped it on the space next to him. Michael got into the bed and instinctively snuggled into Calum's side. Calum almost immediately wrapped an arm around Michael's waist and pulled him even closer. Michael smiled softly and ran his fingers gently through his best friend's hair. He already felt more at ease.

"Favorite color?" Calum questioned after a few moments, his voice rough from just waking up. His eyes were open now, and they revealed those deep brown eyes that Michael deemed so trustworthy.

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?" Calum repeated, fingers writing cursive on Michael's back. 

The blue-haired boy's eyebrows furrowed, "You know my favorite color."

"Tell me again," Calum said after a short pause. Michael stared up at the ceiling and watched as the city lights flashed onto the dark background. He took in a deep breath. 

"My favorite color is blue, but not a flashy blue that burns your eyes, more of like a deep royal blue. Like the night sky, or the color of ripe blueberries. But blue is a rather strange color since when you say you're feeling blue it means you're sad, but for me blue is more of a gentle and calm kind of color. That's why my room back in Australia is blue, and my hair is blue, and my clothes are sometimes blue. But I'd rather describe blue as when I'm with you because blue is home and it's just- you. You're home and whenever I'm with you I feel blue."

Michael exhaled, a weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders, and the world didn't seem to be so dark anymore. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling, to Calum, whose eyes were closed. Gentle breaths escaped from his parted lips; his chest rose and sank. 

"Calum? Oh... you're sleeping," Michael whispered, smiling softly. He then yawned, his green eyes starting to droop. " Well, I should probably go to sleep also. I can't seem to remember what I was worried about, and I'm quite tired, so whatever you did, it somehow worked." 

Michael fidgeted around until he found a comfortable position and sighed with content. "Goodnight," he whispered, "I love you," he whispered quieter, before falling asleep.

"I love you too."


End file.
